Witch Hunter Magic
Witch Hunter Magic '(魔女 猟師 術, ''Majo Ryōshi Jutsu) is a type of Caster Magic and a Holder Magic used mainly by Junia Greene. This magic allows a user to channel their magic abilities through uses of items like weapons, wands, sigils, or amulets. The user of Witch Hunter Magic draws from a personal reserve of magic, as well as temporary magic from natural surroundings. If the reserves of one's personal magic stores are depleted, the magic used from then on becomes unstable and very dangerous, usually to the caster. Witch Hunter Magic is an offense-based magic, mainly for attack through enhanced weapons or wands. An advanced user of this magic can summon items from a magical "storage" that is completely unique to each user and that can hold magic imbued items that the caster can summon when an item is needed. Witch Hunters will often be given a moderate amount of these items from their instructor in the magic, and will spend every possible opportunity looking for more. Description Witch Hunter Magic is an offense-based magic used mainly for attacking and fights. This type of magic uses items that range from wands, staffs, weapons, sigils, and amulets. These items channel the user's magical energy into something that can be used and visibly seen. The "spells" of Witch Hunter Magic are split into Hexes, Charms and Rituals, each with their on conditions to be cast. Every Witch Hunter has a '''Focus (フォカス fokasu), usually a wand or staff of some kind, which they use to cast Hexes, the equivalent of Spells for a Witch Hunter. Hexes are performed by channelling energy through a Focus, while moving it in a certain pattern. Charms can only be used by channelling energy through a certain item - this item changes the make-up of the energy into something more useful. While powerful, Charms are limited in only having one very specific capability. Rituals require a lot more time to prepare, yet produce some of this most mind blowing effects of any Witch Hunter ability. They can summon demons, fuse bodies, transmute materials and much more. The examples of each type given below are just that - examples. There are hundreds of each classification of spell, due to the age of Witch Hunter Magic and it's geographical spread. Hexes * Crying Moon '(泣く泣く月, ''Nakunaku Tsuki): When a Focus is waved in a half-moon motion with a downward slice, a flash of bright red lights up in the air above the directed target's head. The red light will shoot down onto the opponent, and wherever the light touches on the opponent, a painful searing sensation will blossom on revealed skin. This spell requires little magical energy, and it is usually the first spell any Witch Hunter user learns. However, if the user doesn't tell the light where to go (done by willing the magic to go where the user wants), the spell will stay over the caster's head and complete it's full effect, or until the caster shuts the stream of energy off and the spell disappears. * 'Crimson Moon '(赤月, Aka Tsuki): A stronger variant of '''Crying Moon, '''this spell is casted by making a half-circle shape in mid-air, making a symbol of the motion in red light, then pushing the glowing symbol towards the intended target. If the mark touches the target, a pool of blood-red light forms around the bottom of the target's feet, sending out a painful burning sensation. The longer the target is touching the pool, the more intense the searing becomes. However, the mark can easily be avoided by moving out of the mark's path or stopping it with a shield, so this spell is usually cast quickly while surprising an opponent. As this is more powerful, '''Crimson Moon uses up more magic energy, but can be cut off at any time by the caster. * Star Shield (星盾, Hoshi Tate): A defence spell, that requires a continuous amount of magic to keep the shield sustained. A user makes a circular motion with their Focus, and a shield made of magic energy is formed. The shield looks like a wall of stars, and is tinted with a colour unique to the caster, which is a way of identifying who a Witch Hunter is among other mages of the same magic type. The Star Shield can last for as long as it's needed, but it will become weaker and weaker the longer the shield is out. * Astro-Storing '(天体収納, Tentai Shuno''): A way of being able to store magic-imbued items safely. Each caster has a unique word to them that opens up their own astro-store, and they need only say the word to open up the small portal. Only magical items can be stored, anything else will be destroyed. It takes a lot of magical power to open the portal, so this spell is only taught to advanced Witch Hunters. When the portal is opened, one would need only slip their hand through and place or take out the item of their choosing. When the caster is finished, they just repeat the word they said to open the portal, and the portal closes. Charms * '''Book of Solomon (ブックV Bukku Soromon): A common Charm, able to be used by almost and Witch Hunter. The book is filled with ink - as one would expect - which can be controlled in a variety of ways. The main use for the book is to expand the ink out of the pages and use it as a weapon that can move and shift at the Witch Hunter's will. This ink can take on the properties of any non-magical matter it touches, making it lethal in certain environments. This property mimicking seems to be caused by one of the major ingredients in the ink used in the books; Vulcan blood. This gives it the Take-Over abilities of a Vulcan, but as an inanimate object, it can only copy the properties of other objects. The ink stays in a liquid form when copying something, making liquid stone or metal able to be controlled. Rituals * Demon Familiar (悪魔使い魔, Akuma Zukai Ma): A spell used to create a creature made of elements like shadows, fire, water, air, etc. The creature can be used to guide the caster somewhere, send a message to someone, bring desired knowledge, or for combat. The spell can only be casted when a star sigil is carved into the ground, and a roll of paper is placed in the centre, on it written your request in ancient runes unique to those have a line of Witch Hunter users in their families. The creature you summon the first time will be the creature you will always summon from then on. However, the creature cannot remain too long in the human world, as it will start to loose it's magic force and eventually die. This spell doesn't take too much magic energy, but it tends to be harder for less experienced casters to use, as the spell requires fluency in reading and writing runes. A Demon Familiar is not a true demon, nor a true familiar. While aspects of both races can be seen in the Demon Familiars, they are very different. Each Demon Familiar has a name and personality that is unique. They take the form of a small humanoid creature with references to the element they can control in their style of clothing. The Demon Familiar can control said element and reshape their body using it. Trivia * This magic was created by one Dairespilo-Senpai, however to due to their lack of activity and at my request, Per transferred ownership to myself. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Summoning Magic Category:Letter Magic